1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal fitted bobbin for a transformer or inductance element to be fitted in a pot core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional terminal fitted bobbin to be fitted in a pot core is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In these drawings, an upper flange 2 and a lower flange 3 are formed respectively at both ends of a cylindrical bobbin body 1 and frames 4 are formed respectively on the right and left of the lower flange 3. Three terminals 5 are provided on each of the right and left frames 4. Here, the upper surface of frame 4 has a single step to a surface 6 that is lower than the inner surface of the lower flange 3. A guide groove 7 connected to each difference surface 6 is formed on the inner surface of the lower flange 3.
When applying windings to the conventional terminal fitted bobbin shown in FIG. 1 and 2, the lead wire, namely, the extremity of the windings can be connected directly to the central terminal 5. However the lead wires have had to be pulled out of the guide groove 7 manually, as shown by solid lines P, properly bent, hung on the endward terminals 5 and connected by soldering. Otherwise, as shown by a dotted line Q in FIG. 1, the lead wires will be connected directly to the endward terminals 5 and will disadvantageously contact the aperture edge of a pot core 8 into which the terminal fitted bobbin is placed. In order to avoid this disadvantage, it is necessary to treat the lead wires as shown by the solid line P carefully and manually. It has been impossible to automate the winding process.